pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Haskell Dole
Nathan Haskell Dole (August 31, 1852 - May 9, 1935) was an American poet editor, prose author, and translator. He translated many works of Leo Tolstoy and other Russians; novels of the Spaniard Armando Palacio Valdés (1886-1890); and works from French and Italian. Life Youth and education Dole was born in Chelsea, Massachusetts He was the second son of Caroline (Fletcher) and Rev. Nathan Dole (1811-1855). Dole grew up in the Fletcher homestead, a strict Puritan home, in Norridgewock, Maine, where his grandmother lived and where his mother moved with her 2 boys after his father died of tuberculosis. Sophie May wrote her Prudy Books in Norridgewock, which probably showed the sort of life Nathan and his older brother Charles Fletcher Dole (1845-1927), lived. A newspaper article about Nathan in the Boston Evening Transcript, February 8, 1929, suggested that Nathan, lively from the start, may have offered good material for the mischievous boys who acted as foil for the goody-good ones in the Prudy Books. The same Boston Evening Transcript article said that he was an omnivorous reader, who soon taught himself to read in French, German, Greek and Latin. Dole studied at the Eaton School in Norridgewock, and then under private tutors. Later he went to the Phillips Exeter Academy and Phillips Andover Academy, graduating in 1870, and then to Harvard, from which he graduated in 1874. Years later he received an L.H. Doctorate and Honorary Alumnus from Oglethorp University in Atlanta, Georgia. Career After college, Dole taught at De Veaux College from 1874 to 1875, and at Worcester High School from 1875 to 1876. From 1876 to 1878, he was preceptor at Derby Academy, in Hingham, Massachusetts. In 1881, he left teaching to work for the Philadelphia Press, where he was musical art and literary editor until 1878. (For a time his work appeared in both the morning and evening edition of the Press, affording him the opportunity of contradicting in the evening paper what he had said in the morning edition, and vice versa. From 1887 to 1901 he was literary advisor to T. Y. Crowell Publishing Company. He was Secretary of the department of publicity at D. Appleton and Co. for five months in 1901. In 1892, Dole married Helen James Bennett. They moved to Boston, where he concentrated on writing, translating, editing, and lecturing. He and his family lived in Jamaica Plain for many years, spending their summers in Ogunquit, Maine. They were popular members of the Boston social and literary set. Their home was full of both music and literature, and was well known for good conversation at the four o'clock teas every afternoon. In 1928, when he was 76, they moved to New York City to be near their daughter and grandchildren and lived in Riverdale-on-Hudson. Dole knew such literary giants as Ralph Waldo Emerson, Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (who was his father's instructor in Bowdoin College), Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr., William Cullen Bryant, James Russell Lowell, Charles Anderson Dana, Walt Whitman, William Dean Howells, John Greenleaf Whittier, Thomas Wentworth Higginson, Edward Everett Hale, Julia Ward Howe, Louise Chandler Moulton and many others. Dole was Associate Editor of The Internal Library of Famous Literature (1890), Flowers from Persia Poets (1901), The Young Folks Library (1902), The Encyclopedia Americana (1905), Vocations (1909-1910; 10 volumes, in collaboration with Pres. Hyde and Caroline Ticknor), the 10th Edition of Bartlett's Familiar Quotation, and the Poems of Dr. Samuel S. Curry, with Biography, 1923. He contributed to the Boston Evening Transcript, The Portland News, The Independent, The New York Times Literary Supplement, and many other magazines. Dole died at Yonkers, New York, of a heart attack. Publications Poetry * The Hawthorn Tree, and other poems. Boston: Crowell, 1895. *''Peace and Progress: Two symphonic poems: The building of the organ / Onward. Boston: privately published, printed by Plimpton Press, 1904; **also published as ''The Building of the Organ / Onward: Two symphonic poems. Boston: Moffatt, Yard, 1906. * The Pilgrims, and other poems. Boston: privately published, printed by Harvard University Press, 1907. *''The Village Band: A sermon in puppyrel. Boston: privately published for the Chili Club, printed by the Rosemary Press, 1922. Novels * ''Not Angels Quite. Boston: Lee & Shepherd, 1893; London: Gay & Bird, 1893. *''On the Point: A summer idyl. Boston: J. Knight, 1895. * ''Omar the Tentmaker: A romance of Old Persia (illustrated by Frank T. Merrill). Boston: L.C. Page, 1898. *''Romance of Nausicaa. Boston: privately printed, 1903. Non-fiction * ''A Score of Famous Composers. New York: Crowell, 1891; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1968. * Joseph Jefferson At Home. Boston: Estes and Lauriat, 1898. * The Mistakes We Make: A practical manual of corrections in history, language, and fact, for readers and writers. New York: Crowell, 1898. * Famous Composers. New York: Crowell, 1902. Volume I, Volume II *''Richard Wagner''. New York: Crowell, 1904. *''A Teacher of Dante, and other studies of Italian literature. New York: Moffat, Yard, 1908; New York: Crowell, 1937; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1967. *Our Northern Domain, Alaska: Picturesque, Historic, and Commercial. Boston: D. Estes, 1910. * ''The Life of Count Lyof N. Tolstoi. New York: Crowell, 1911; New York: Scribner, 1923. * The Spell of Switzerland. Boston: L.C. Page, 1913. *''The Romance of the Bibliophile Society. Boston: Bibliophile Society, 1917. * ''America in Spitsbergen: The romance of an Arctic coal-mine, with an introduction relating the history and describing the land and the flora and fauna of Spitsbergen. (2 volumes), Boston: Marshall Jones, 1922. Volume I, Volume II *''Maine of the Sea and Pines: A description of its natural beauty'' (with Irwin Leslie Gordon). Boston: L.C. Page, 1928. Juvenile *''Young Folks' History of Russia. Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1881. *The Book of Adventure'' (edited). Boston: Hall & Locke, 1902. *''First Music Reader''. Boston: Ginn, 1906. *''The Russian Fairy Book'' (translated). New York: Crowell, 1907; London: Grant Richards, 1908. *''The White Duckling, and other stories'' (translated). New York: Crowell, 1913. Translated *Leo Tolstoy, Anna Karenina. New York: Crowell, 1886. *Leo Tosltoy, Ivan Ilyich, and other stories. New York: Crowell, 1887. *Leo Tosltoy, The Invaders, and other stories. New York: Crowell, 1887. *Leo Tosltoy, A Russian Proprietor, and other stories. New York: Crowell, 1887. * Leo Tolstoy, Where Love is There God is Also. New York: Crowell, 1887.Where Love Is There God Is Also (1887), Internet Archive, Web, Feb. 10, 2013. *Armando Palacio Valdés, Maximina. New York: Crowell, 1888. * Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace. (4 volumes), New York: Crowell, 1889. Volume I-II, Volume III-IV. *Leo Tolstoy, Complete Works. New York: Crowell, 1889. *Armando Palacio Valdés, Sister Saint Sulpice. New York: Crowell, 1890. * Nikolai Gavrilovich Chernyshevsky, A Vital Question; or, What is to be done? New York: Crowell, 1896. *Giovanni Verga, Under the Shadow of Etna: Sicilian stories from the Italian. Boston: Joseph Knight, 1896. * Leo Tolstoy A Russian Proprietor and other stories. New York: Crowell, 1897; London: Walter Scott, 1897; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1970. *Friedrich Schiller, Aesthetical and Philosophical Essays. Boston: F.A. Nicholls, 1902. *Pindar, The Odes. Boston: privately printed, 1903. *Edgar Allan Poe, The Complete Works. Boston: Werner, 1908. *Bertha von Suttner, When Thoughts Will Soar: A romance of the immediate future. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1914. *Leo Tolstoy, The Dramatic Works. New York: Crowell, 1923; London: G.G. Harrap, 1923. *Leo Tolstoy, Haji Murad: A devil, and other stories. New York: Crowell, 1928. Edited *Robert Burns, Selected poems. New York: Thomas Y. Crowell, 1892. *John Milton, The Complete Poetical Works. New York: Crowell, 1892. *John Greenleaf Whittier, The Early Poems. New York: Crowell, 1893. *James Russell Lowell, The Early Poems. New York: Crowell, 1893. *Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, The Early Poems. New York: Crowell, 1893. *Sir Walter Scott, The Complete Poetical Works. New York: Crowell, 1894. *John Keats, Poetical Works. New York: Crowell, 1895. * Omar Khayyám / Edward FitzGerald, The Rubaiayat: English, French and German translations comparatively arranged in accordance with the text of E. Fitzgerald's version. (2 volumes), Boston: J. Knight, 1896. *James Russell Lowell, Poems. New York: Crowell, 1898. *Ralph Waldo Emerson, The Early Poems. New York: Crowell, 1899. *''[Book Culture'' (literary magazine). Boston: 1899. * Leo Tolstoy, Collected Works. (20 volumes), 1899. *'Robert Burns, The Complete Poetical Works. New York: Crowell, 1900. *''Flowers from Persian Poets'' (edited with Belle M. Walker). (2 volumes), New York: Crowell, 1902. *John Greenleaf Whittier, The Complete Poetical Works. New York: Crowell, 1902. *Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, The Sorrows of Young Werther (translated by Thomas Carlyle & R. Dillon Boylan). Boston: F.A. Nicholls, 1902. * The Breviary Treasures. (10 volumes), privately printed, 1902-1906. *''The Encyclopedia Americana; A general dictionary of the arts and sciences, literature, history, biography, geography, etc., of the world'' (assistant editor) . Chicago: Americana, 1903-1904. *''The Greek Poets: An anthology. New York: Crowell, 1904. *The Latin Poets: An anthology. New York: Thomas Y. Crowell, 1905. *John Keats, ''The Complete Works. Boston: Virtue, 1904-1906. *Percy Bysshe Shelley The Complete Works. Boston: Virtue, 1904-1906. *Edgar Allan Poe, The Complete Works. Akron, OH: Werner, 1908. *''The Best Humor of 1925'' (edited with Harold Sanford Dole). Boston: Stratford, 1926. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Nathan Haskell Dole, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 10. 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"The Summer Sea" *"Our Native Birds" *Nathan Haskell Dole in An American Anthology 1787-1900: "A Russian Fantasy" "Russia," "An Imperilled Traveller" *Nathan Haskell Dole at PoemHunter (5 poems). ;Books * *Nathan Haskell Dole at the Online Books Page ;About *Columbia Electronic Encyclopedia entry Category:1852 births Category:1935 deaths Category:American biographers Category:American book editors Category:American journalists Category:American poets Category:American translators Category:Harvard University alumni Category:People from Chelsea, Massachusetts Category:Phillips Academy alumni Category:Writers from Boston, Massachusetts Category:Writers from Maine Category:Writers from New York City Category:Writers from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Category:Translators of Leo Tolstoy Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets